


Draw a Straight Line

by nymja



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Fifty Sentences, Gen, Mandalorian Wars, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences on the relationship between Revan, Malak and the Exile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw a Straight Line

  
**01\. Ring  
  
** He is surrounded on all sides constantly, but where he walks the crowd parts.  
  
 **02\. Hero**  
  
Her thumb glides over the ignition switch of the lightsaber, and it hums softly in Bao-Dur's garage -- she remembers the weapon used to feel much lighter.

**03\. Memory  
  
** Staring out the windows of  _The Leviathan_ 's bridge, he takes a deep breath and sees faces with names he has forced himself to forget before ordering fire.  
  
 **\---  
  
04\. Box  
  
**Alek hates her for exactly one week after she's broken his nose during a spar.  
  
 **05\. Run  
**  
The first time Revan injures someone with his lightsaber, he runs until his lungs ache and his stomach cramps - it's Alek who convinces him to return to the Temple, and Meetra who forgives him.  
  
 **06\. Hurricane  
  
** Vrook is the one who finds the three lost younglings huddled inside a mynock's nesting cave during the storm, but years later he has still failed to rescue one.  
  
 **07\. Wings  
  
** Alek finds the baby pylats who have fallen from their nests, Meetra heals their broken wings, and Revan teaches them to fly.  
  
 **08\. Cold  
**  
"There is no passion, there is peace," comes the chorus of students and Master Vandar nods solemnly.  
  
 **09\. Red  
**  
As soon as they are old enough to deviate from the standard padawan robes, there is no small share of sniggering that is directed towards Alek's new bodysuit.  
  
 **10\. Drink  
  
** The night they sneak out to the cantina, Meetra drinks them all under the table before passing out shortly after them -- the weeks of youngling tutoring are a fair enough price to pay for watching Revan win the annual Dantooine Dream Karaoke contest.  
  
 **11\. Midnight  
  
** Alek has nightmares, Revan's an insomniac, and Meetra has the patience of a saint as she holds both their hands at four in the morning.  
  
 **12.  Temptation  
  
** By the time Revan and Alek are sixteen, their afternoon swims with Meetra suddenly take on an uncomfortable dynamic as they begin to realize that she is actually a girl.  
  
 **13\. View**  
  
Meetra and Alek meet each other's stares across the audience chamber, both of them sharing looks of anxiety as Revan continues to question Master Vrook's lesson.  
  
 **14.** **Music  
  
** The mission to Nar Shadda starts with dancing- Revan's hands are heavy, Alek steps on far too many toes, and Meetra stammers and blushes and loses tempo- but it ends with a drink at the bar, faces flushed from laughter.  
  
 **15\. Silk  
  
** They lose their first comrade when Meetra is twelve; the body of Tyr is wrapped in a silk shroud before it's burned, ashes floating away as she grieves and Alek comforts, though Revan simply stares at the flames as if they are a challenge to be mastered.  
  
 **16\. Cover  
**  
When she asks what they're doing, their voices become weaker and weaker.  
  
 **17\. Promise**  
  
Alek makes Revan promise - promise that this is for the Republic, for the Jedi, for their comrades- and Revan asks Alek to be his voice.  
  
 **18\. Dream  
**  
"The Council would have you sleep, to remain blind to what the Mandalorians are doing - you've been lying to yourself, and it's time you woke up."  
  
 **19\. Candle  
  
** She stares at the candle for a very long time as she tries to remember the Code, as she tries to ignore what Revan and Alek are saying - she stares at the candle until it burns a hole through the floor.  
  
 **20\. Talent  
  
** They need her more than they want her, and it's that argument that convinces her to follow them over the edge.  
  
 **21\. Silence  
  
** Kavar does not yell when they leave, and the wind blows throughout the grasses of Dantooine without a sound.  
  
\--  
  
 **22\. Journey  
  
** The Republic Military is not disciplined, they do not know Codes or laws and make attachments with surprising ease.  
  
 **23\. Fire  
  
** In six months, a third of the Jedi who followed Revan are dead, and Revan starts wearing a mask.  
  
 **24\. Strength  
  
** It's a strange sort of endurance that Alek wonders on as he sees the soldiers returning to base, arms in slings and limbs being fitted for prosthetics.  
  
 **25.  Mask  
  
** She realizes that Revan's not alone, his is just the one everyone can see.  
  
 **26\. Ice  
  
** They called her frigid- cold, distant, but it only takes the newly recruited Iridonian tech to see her with the two men to realize she is something else entirely.  
  
 **27\. Fall  
  
** They are losing this war, and Revan wonders how much more he will have to lose before this is over - how much he is willing to lose.  
  
 **28\. Forgotten  
  
** Alek doesn't come back to base one night- instead he sits by the bonfire of burning bodies, fists clenched and eyes turning red from the soot.  
  
 **29\. Dance  
  
** She moves without waste and without passion, bodies falling in flashes of cyan like the feet of a dancing partner's landing on the floor.  
  
 **30\. Body  
  
** His hand rests on her shoulder for a moment too long, sliding down her side and resting on her hip- they stay that way as they wait for Revan to return.  
  
 **31\. Sacred**  
  
Life is important to the Jedi, but not the Mandalorians - it's the cold comfort Alek keeps with him as he murders one after the other.  
  
 **32\. Farewells  
  
** She is losing both of them, and it becomes a little clearer with each passing day.  
  
 **33\. World  
  
** It isn't long before he can't stand the sight of either Alek or Meetra; they do not know what it means, to be the Force, to be alone.  
  
 **34\. Formal  
  
** The longer they survive, the greater the distance there is between them and the other Jedi, the other soldiers- Meetra loses her name to General and her heart feels heavier for it.  
  
 **35\. Fever  
  
** No one is immune to how Alek's eyes flash with something hungry everytime his lightsaber moves through its target; his passion is contagious, and always has been.  
  
 **36\. Laugh  
  
** Revan can't remember her laugh, or his smile- they are fading from him and fading from each other.  
  
 **37\. Lies  
  
** Meetra sits next to Alek one night, alone by the campfire, and asks him if he still believes in love.  
  
 **38\. Forever  
  
** He knows this will hurt her, will ruin her, but Revan knows what must be done, and he summons Bao-Dur to his war council.  
  
 **39\. Overwhelmed  
  
** She's gone with Malachor.  
  
 **40\. Whisper  
  
** And they are gone shortly after, their names hushed whispers and their destination unknown.  
  
 **41\. Wait  
  
** Meetra did not wait for them to return with her to the Council; in a way, did not  want them to.  
  
 **42\. Talk  
  
** There is talk of three heroes, one who was exiled and two who vanished- there is talk of two returning, but the news does not travel far in the Outer Rim.  
  
 **43\. Search  
  
** Revan found his answers, Alek found Malak.  
  
 **44\. Hope  
  
** While the galaxy crumbled and disolved under Revan, an old woman found something she didn't expect in the shape of a broken, empty girl.  
  
 **45\. Eclipse  
  
** It is remarkably easy to turn on Revan, the man who destroyed all of them, and Malak has learned selfishness as a last stand of self perservation.  
  
 **46\. Gravity  
  
** When Revan awakens, he does not learn anything he hadn't discovered already, and two lightsabers are constructed in order to destroy the one he had called friend.  
  
 **47\. Highway  
  
** He takes Bastila because he hates her; she is everything to him, and everything they failed to be.  
  
 **48\. Unknown  
  
** He meets Revan's eyes, and feels something unknown- while his heart stills with the idea of sunny days and the grass of Dantooine's plains.  
  
 **49\. Lock  
  
** She returns, and knows who it is she must follow - who it is that only she has the power to stop if the tales of redemption are not to be believed.  
  
 **50\. Breathe**  
  
Meditation only ever came easy for Meetra- Alek breathed far too quickly and Revan's mind wandered far too much.


End file.
